


Weekend Getaway

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shamelessly Ogling Connor, Smut, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has suggested a weekend getaway at his family cabin, so the two of you work together to get settled after your arrival. Modern Day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Getaway

The car jostled as Connor turned onto a rough gravel road. You watched in excited anticipation as he turned a corner and the cabin came into view. It sat in a small clearing in the forest, dwarfed by the tall trees around it. It was small, and cozy, and absolutely perfect.

After the stress of the last month, Connor decided that the two of you would take a weekend getaway to his family cabin. You’d spent weeks making plans, shopping for supplies, and packing, ecstatic about the prospect of spending so much time alone with him.

Connor stopped the car a few feet from the cabin’s porch and turned off the ignition.

“We’re here. What do you think?” He gazed at you intensely, nervous that you might not like the cabin and would want to go home.

Instead, you gave him a broad grin and threw your arms around him. “It’s perfect! This was such a good idea.”

“I know this is supposed to be a getaway, but it’s going to take some work to get everything set up—are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah. Absolutely,” you reassured him.

“Okay, then let’s unpack the car and get started.”

Connor opened the door and popped the trunk. He grabbed your bags and effortlessly carried them up the stairs. You loaded up your arms with grocery bags and followed him. He unlocked the door, and the two of you stepped inside.

The cabin smelled musty, and you could see the dust floating in the air. It had clearly been a while since Connor had visited. You hurried into the kitchen to drop the grocery bags, and walked back into the living room. It was cozy, with large armchairs and an overstuffed leather couch in front of a huge fireplace.

“Can we light a fire?” you asked eagerly.

“Sure,” Connor replied. “I just need to chop some wood.”

“Go do that, and I’ll unpack the car and clean up a bit in here.”

Connor opened his mouth to object, but you shooed him outside. “Seriously, I’ll be fine. Nothing is too heavy, and I want to get settled in!”

He turned toward you and smiled, kissing your forehead gently. “Alright. I know better than to argue with you.”

You smiled. “Yup. Now get a move on—it’ll be dark soon, and I want to cuddle with you next to the fire.” You patted his behind in encouragement before you parted ways, you walking toward the car and Connor toward a small shed.

You watched Connor as you made trips from the car to lug all of your gear inside. During your first trip, he had found a few fallen trees and dragged them back to the cabin. As you carried the cooler into the cabin, you noticed that he’d begun chopping the trunks into logs that would fit in the fireplace. You paused at the door for a moment and watched as he lifted the axe high into the air and brought it down, grunting as it made contact with the tree trunk. You grinned—you’d forgotten how sexy Connor looked when he was working on something. Apart from the occasional leaky faucet, your apartment didn’t present him with many opportunities for home construction projects.

 _And what a shame that was_ , you thought as you raked your gaze up his broad, muscular body. You felt the warm heat of arousal stir in your center, and you couldn’t hold back a grin.

Connor stopped suddenly and turned, as if he could feel you staring at him. “Don’t you have more unpacking to do?” he teased.

“I was taking a break to enjoy the scenery,” you shot back, and he laughed—a deep, melodic laugh that rang out from his chest.

You walked back to the car and resumed your work, occasionally stealing glances at him as you passed. His jeans were tight, and the fabric strained against his body as he moved.

On your fourth trip to the car, you noticed that Connor had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His forearms flexed as he adjusted his grip on the axe, and you licked your lips, wanting to feel his rough palms slide gently across your skin.

By your sixth—and final—trip, he had stripped down to his white undershirt. The thin shirt clung to his body, giving you a fantastic view of the muscles working beneath the fabric.

You dragged your last load into the cabin and then walked back onto the porch, leaning against a post as you watched him work. You’d already put all the perishables into the fridge—the rest of your gear could wait until Connor was finished.

After a few more minutes, Connor wedged his axe in a tree stump and stood. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to see you standing on the porch. He chuckled, his wide chest heaving as he laughed and tried to catch his breath.

“You are shameless,” he called as he picked up his shirt and jacket and walked back to the cabin.

“You are _gorgeous_. I couldn’t help myself,” you admitted. You grinned as he ascended the stairs, stopping before he reached the top so you were eye level with one another. “I'm not the only one—do you think I didn’t notice you staring at my ass every time I walked up the stairs?”

Connor grinned sheepishly and then wrapped his arms around your waist. You stroked his check and kissed him softly, resting your arms on his shoulders. He leaned hungrily into the kiss, tightening his hold on you.  He smelled faintly of sweat and pine, and something else you couldn't place—an intoxicating, masculine scent. You gasped for breath, moving your mouth feverishly against his. He pulled back and rested his forehead against yours, smiling as you caught your breath. He held you tightly against him, and you could feel his heart pounding.

You leaned in for another kiss, and Connor eagerly met you halfway, sucking and nibbling on your bottom lip. You could feel his erection pressing against you through his jeans, and you moved your hips tantalizingly against it. Connor growled into the kiss and then picked you up, helping you wrap your legs around his waist. He carried you effortlessly up the last step and into the cabin, kicking the door shut behind him.

He pushed you up against the wall, holding your face in his hands and giving you deep, hungry kisses. You slid your fingers into his hair, scratching lightly at the base of his neck. Connor shivered and bucked his hips against you as he slid his hands to your rear and gripped you tightly.

With each movement, his erection pressed and rubbed against your jeans, creating a friction between you that was nearly unbearable. You squeezed your legs around his waist and moved with him, breaking a kiss to pull his shirt off. You gazed at his taut, toned body and grinned.

Connor smiled and shifted his position, unhooking your legs from around his waist and helping you stand. He removed your sweater and slid his hands down your waist to unbutton your jeans. He tugged them down halfway before stepping back to watch you wriggle out of them.

Connor waited patiently for you to step out of your jeans and stand before he pounced, pressing your back against the wall and sliding his hands down to hold onto your ass once again. He kissed your neck, biting and licking a path to your ear. You moaned as his stubble scraped against your neck and his breath tickled your tender skin. Connor sucked your earlobe into his mouth, groaning softly, and coaxed one of your legs up and around his waist.

He slid his hand up your thigh and lightly slid two of his fingers across your clothed cunt. You moaned, wrapping your arms around him and gripping his hair. You felt him grin against your neck as he slipped a finger under your panties and dipped his fingertip into your opening.

“Connor…” you sighed as you squirmed against him, agitated and aroused by his teasing. He grinned, skimming his finger gently up and across your clit. You dug your nails into his neck as a jolt of pleasure shot through your body. “ _Fuck_ , Connor…”

Connor hummed against your neck as he slipped his finger inside you. You groaned and moved your hips as he slid his finger in and out slowly, occasionally curling it to brush his fingertip against your inner walls. He nipped and sucked at your neck, and you writhed against him, feeling a tenseness grow in your center as your release began to build.

Connor had started panting in your ear as he fingered you, and he leaned against you, pressing you into the wall. You slid your hand into his hair, pulling his head back so you could look into his eyes. You grinned, and he gazed back at you lustfully. He smiled mischievously and rubbed your clit with the pad of his thumb, making you moan loudly.

“Is this what you want?” Connor asked as he slid his finger out and slid two back in.

A satisfied sigh escaped your lips. But you wanted more, and you knew he did too. You shook your head. “You know what I want,” you purred.

He continued to work his fingers inside you, drawing you closer to release with each slow, tantalizing stroke. His fingers slid easily in and out of you, making you squirm and whimper happily.

“Are you sure?” he teased. He traced slow, circular strokes around your clit with his thumb as he sank his fingers into you.

“ _Yes_ , Connor,” you hissed, your mind hazy with pleasure. “I’m sure.”

Connor grinned. He slowly withdrew his fingers and let go of your leg, sliding off your panties as he guided your foot to the floor. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

He quickly closed the distance between you, firmly gripping your hips and pressing you against the wall as he kissed you deeply. He lifted you up and shifted his hips to position himself at your opening while you wrapped your legs around him. The smooth tip of his cock pressed against you before Connor slowly lowered you onto it. You both moaned at the sensation of him filling you and of your cunt stretching to accommodate his generous size as he slipped easily inside you. Connor pushed his hips against yours, sliding deeper into you as you squeezed your legs tighter around him. He gripped your rear for leverage, and thrust again.

You draped your arms over Connor’s broad shoulders, hanging onto his body as he thrusted steadily into you. You felt your back being pressed harder against the cabin’s wall with every thrust. He grunted and into your ear as he drove into you, pulling your body closer to his. You moaned loudly as your clit rubbed against the base of his thick shaft, your excitement enhanced by the grunts and moans that were emanating from his chest. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you moved with him, bucking your hips as you approached your release.

Connor arched his back and rolled his hips into you, and the increased friction between you pushed you over the edge. You moaned as your orgasm washed over you, your arms and legs tightening around him as your cunt pulsed and contracted around him. He slowed his thrusts, letting you ride out your pleasure on his cock. You sighed happily and loosened your grip on Connor’s back as you sank into post-orgasmic bliss.

Connor adjusted his hold on you, gradually resuming his pace and using the wall for leverage as he kept you pinned against it. Deep, breathy groans escaped his lips, and you could tell he was close. You sighed and grunted as he thrust deep inside you, and you leaned in to babble filthy words of encouragement. That was enough—he dug his fingertips into your ass and drove into you as he came, moaning and shuddering against your neck. You held on tight as his body twitched and jerked; he let out a final groan before leaning his weight against you. You could feel his heart pounding against your chest, and his deep, heavy breaths cut through the silence of the cabin.

“Wow…” you sighed softly.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

He pulled out of you slowly, holding onto you as you unhooked your legs from around him and stood, somewhat unsteadily, on the floor. He tucked his cock back into his boxers, leaving his pants unzipped as he wrapped his arms around you. He kissed you softly, pulling back briefly to smile and lovingly stroke your cheek.

“Dinner?” He asked.

You nodded. “Dinner.”

“I’ll get a fire started and then meet you in the kitchen.”

“Sounds good!” You picked up your panties and slipped them back on. “And, hey, Connor?”

Connor was zipping up his jeans and had turned to step outside for some firewood. He paused, and turned toward you. “Yes?”

“Really, thank you for suggesting this weekend getaway,” you beamed. “This is perfect.”

His eyes lit up as he smiled. “Anytime.” 


End file.
